Gaming terminals, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines with players is dependent on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options.
The gaming terminals typically include a cabinet for housing internal components and a game interface for accepting player inputs. Most game interfaces include a button panel having an array of buttons mounted on a generally horizontal plate and occupying a substantial area of a cabinet surface that is designated as an interface portion. Sometimes, a soft wrist support is positioned proximal to the button array for player comfort.